Preuve d'amour
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Quelle est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse donner à celui qu'on aime ? La réponse vous la saurez en lisant cette fic [One Shot]


Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : Deathfic

Note de l'auteur : ceci est le résultat d'1 heure de Kyo, de 2h à écouter Malice Mizer à fond et d'un jeûne de plus de 7h…

**Preuve d'amour.**

Assis dans ce fauteuil, j'attends patiemment ton retour. 

Il me reste encore un bon quart d'heure avant que tu ne franchises le seuil de cette porte, complètement épuisé par ton boulot de barman dans ce bar, situé deux rues plus bas.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment j'allais procéder, ni comment te l'annoncer. 

Mais aurais-je seulement besoin de t'expliquer ma présence ici ? 

Je pense que tu dois te douter que ce jour devait arriver, ce jour où…

En ton absence, j'ai pris la liberté de visiter ton appartement. 

Cette décoration simple mais raffinée, pas de doute, je reconnais bien là ton style…

Pas un seul objet mal placé tout est correctement rangé à sa place. 

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé en un an… 

Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Me reconnaîtras-tu seulement ?

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être obligé à faire cela… 

D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. 

Même si cette tâche me répugne plus que tout autre chose, mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui l'accomplisse. 

J'avais pourtant pensé qu'avec le temps…

Mais il en est rien. 

Les mentalités ne changent pas facilement, tu sais. 

Ma présence en ces lieux en est le meilleurs exemple.

Là-bas, personne ne se doute de rien. 

Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? 

Pour eux je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette qu'ils tentent de manipuler à leur guise… 

S'attentent-ils vraiment à ce que ce pantin prenne vie et échappe à leur contrôle ?

Comme j'aimerais voir leur tête demain en apprenant la nouvelle… 

Mais je ne serais déjà plus là pour ça…

Un train m'attend dans une demi-heure et avec lui…

J'aurais pu t'attendre caché au détour d'une rue et t'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre, comme ça se produit si souvent.

Seulement je t'aime trop pour ça. 

Beaucoup trop.

Je pourrais aussi très bien partir maintenant, sans t'avoir revu mais la douleur n'en serait que plus forte, plus horrible aussi.

Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi… 

Pardonnes le geste que je m'apprête à commettre… mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution…

Si je le fais, c'est pour nous…

Pour que tu n'ais pas à souffrir inutilement…

Pour ne pas faire de toi un être agonisant que l'on achèverait par pitié

Mon cœur pleure depuis plus de trois heures déjà et mes larmes se sont taris depuis longtemps… 

Je me hais de devoir faire ça. 

Si seulement tout avait pu se passer autrement…. 

Si seulement…

Non… il n'y a pas d'autre solution que celle-ci…

Je le sais…

Tu le sais… 

Ils ne l'auraient jamais permis… 

Non jamais… 

C'est pourquoi je suis ici…

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure…. 

Je ne bouge pas, me contentant de fixer cette porte se trouvant face à moi. 

Une hésitation à peine perceptible traverse mon regard. 

Je me demande si j'aurais le courage de le faire…

Pourtant ça serait la meilleure preuve que je puisse te donner…

Je tiens tant à toi…

Ta silhouette se détache de la lumière où elle était jusqu'ici.

Tu sais que je suis ici… 

Tu te doute sûrement  pourquoi je suis là…

Comment vas-tu réagir ?

Refermant la porte, tu retires ta veste et tu vas te servir un whisky bien fort que tu vides à moitié. 

Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Silencieusement, je m'approche de toi, encerclant ta taille de mes bras, posant ma tête contre ton dos musclé… 

Tu tressaillis. 

La fin est proche, mon amour…

Si proche…

Avec douceur, je me saisis du verre que tu tiens toujours en main et le dépose sur le comptoir. 

Tu ne dis rien. 

Je crois que la situation parle d'elle-même. 

Je me hais… 

je me hais pour ce que je m'apprête à faire… 

je me hais de ne pas pouvoir davantage te préserver… 

Lentement, tu te retournes pour me faire face. Je peux percevoir tes prunelles grises dans la nuit qui nous entoure. 

Pardon… 

Pardon….

Pardon mon tendre amour

Mais notre passion est impossible, je le sais…

Tu le sais…

Il n'y a pas d'autre choix qui s'offrent à nous…

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je dépose un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres avant de m'en emparer passionnément. 

Notre premier et unique baiser.

Des larmes de sang s'écoulent alors le long de mon visage alors que mon poignard vient se loger ton cœur. 

D'un revers de la main, tu recueilles l'une d'entre elles.

Je te sens flancher dans mes bras

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime tellement…

Avec délicatesse, je t'accompagne dans ta chute sans te quitter du regard, ce regard qui m'avait envoûté dès la première fois que je l'avais croiser. 

Tu souris…

Je sais à présent que tu ne m'en veux pas

Je n'avais pas le choix, pardonnes-moi… 

Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Cid l'aurait fait à ma place et ça, je ne le voulais à aucun pris.

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Je sens la vie te quitter peu à peu

C'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour toi, tu sais…

La seule aussi…

Avec tes dernières forces, tu traces une phrase dans le paume de ma main.

Des mots que je m'empresse de te rendre

Moi aussi, je t'aime

Lentement tes paupières se referment

Tout est fini à présent…

Oui, tout est bien fini….

Me saisissant de ton corps, je le dépose avec douceur sur les couvertures de satin jaune qui recouvrent le lit. 

Délicatement, je dépose une rose noire sur ta poitrine avant t'embrasser une dernière fois.

Si cela était à refaire, je le referais à nouveau… encore et encore, pour que personne d'autre que moi n'ai à le faire, pour que personne d'autre que moi…

Vidant le verre de Whisky se trouvant sur le comptoir, je quitte l'appartement aussi silencieusement que j'y suis venu…

Te tuer de mes mains était la meilleure preuve d'amour que je pouvais te donner…

FIN 


End file.
